Observant
by sg11985
Summary: Jonas is working hard to bring to light Sam & Jack's feelings for each other. SJ ship. Season 6. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THE BLURB AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER, SO YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Observant - Part 1  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: In progress  
Series/Sequel Info: Part 1/6  
Season: Six  
Spoilers: Little tiny one for Descent  
Categories: Humour, little bit of Romance  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K   
Content Warnings: Very mild swear word  
Summary: Jonas brings to light Sam and Jacks little, ahem, situation.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Only my second fic, and I haven't seen S6 yet, so...be gentle!!! I've just decided to make this into a series. Hope you enjoy!!!!

SGSGSGSGSGSG

As we stroll down the corridor towards the infirmary for our mission check up, I'm wishing that I was here with anyone else but Jonas.  
I don't mind Carter and Teal'c of course, but I still haven't taken to the idea of Jonas being part of the team.  
There's just something about Jonas that makes me want to bop him one.

It's probably the fact that his race is responsible for Daniel's 'disappearance'. I know it seems trivial, cause deep down I know Jonas is probably an OK kind of guy, but there's a part of me that's never gonna forget what happened and blame Jonas for it.

We arrive at the infirmary all too quickly for my liking and I tell Carter and Teal'c to go first for the obligatory needle in the butt treatment.

So, I sit there on one of the infirmary beds, and Jonas sits opposite me. He never stops looking around at stuff. The other patients, the instruments, the floor, the ceiling, the other nurses...yes...I've seen him.

I'm caught looking as he turns his observant little eyes on me. I give him as good a smile as I can, knowing the guys trying his best and that I should too. Then come actual words.

"So, Colonel, what time is the de-briefing?"  
Come on Jack, get brain in gear, its not like he's never spoken two words to you.  
"Ahh, 1900 hours," is my quick reply before I avert my gaze to the floor and fiddle with a dohickey I found on the top next to the bed.

Just then Carter strolls to us from behind the curtain. God I've never been so happy to see her, and it must have shown to cause I feel my face muscles straining where I'm smiling so much, and I haven't done that in a while. I stand up and drop the dohickey on the bed.

"Hey Carter, have fun?"  
"As always sir," she answers in the tone that lets me know she's being a little bit Jack O'Neill. God I love this woman. Ahh, wait, I really shouldn't say that, in my head or aloud.

I don't really know how long we stood there grinning at each other, but it must have been a while because Doc had to come out and get me.

"Colonel, your up."  
The words just about get through to my brain, and I give her a quick, what I hoped to be an un-noticeable wink and walk round her to where the Doc is standing.

"Do your worst Doc," I quip before I'm practically shoved behind the curtain.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

My god, he winked at me. He hasn't done that for years. As he walks past me I feel myself shiver just slightly, holding his gaze until he is out of view.

I mentally shake myself and go and reoccupy the place he was sitting, deciding to wait for the rest of the team before going to the de-briefing.

"Hey," I say to Jonas.  
"Hey Sam. You examination went well?"  
"Yeah, Janet gave me the all clear, even thought I'm sure I've got 50 pints of ocean swimming around inside me."

He doesn't really seem to know what to say to that, so instead he says something else totally unexpected.

"You were afraid for him weren't you?"  
"Huh?" is the only syllable that manages to leave my mouth at that point.  
"The Colonel. When you guys were trapped. You were scared for him," he repeats.

OK, engage brain, process words, meaning of the words if they are true. Oh my god.  
"I was worried for both of us, and everyone else," I answer in what I can only hope is a neutral tone of voice.  
"I don't doubt that, but there was something more."  
"Jonas, how can you say that, you weren't even there."  
"It doesn't take someone to have known you years to know how you two feel. I have been watching you over the past few months. Today's events just confirmed things for me. He always goes to you for advice, explanations, he values you above all others."

OK, what the hell do I say to that? From the tone in his voice, he knows he's right...wait, he's right? Oh god he's right!

"Look, Jonas, the Colonel and I are very good friends, but there's stuff you don't know about."  
"Regulations."

OK, maybe stuff you do know about.  
"Yes."

At that moment Teal'c comes back from his exam with one of the other nurses.  
"Jonas Quinn, your presence is requested in Cubical 5."  
"Thank you Teal'c."

Thank god he's leaving. I don't mean that in a bad way, but I don't think I could take an interrogation about mine and the Colonels love situation. Wait...love situation?? Oh crap.

"Remember Sam, the heart knows its destiny," he says quietly to me as he walks away.  
What the hell does that mean? My heart knows it wants the Colonel? Well, I knew that.

Speaking of the Colonel, I see him re-emerge from his exam with Janet, and it's quite possible that he heard Jonas obvious cliché. Jonas then walks past him to his exam with that nurse the Colonel claims to have seen him watching a lot...

Teal'c stands near the doorway and the Colonel just stands where he his a few paces away from me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by him speaking to me.

"What was with the alien cliché? What was it...the heart knows what it wants kinda thing?"  
Damn it! Why did he have to hear?   
"Don't worry about it Sir. Jonas was just being...observant."

SGSGSGSGSGSG

15/07/2002


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Observant  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: In progress  
Series/Sequel Info: Part 2/6  
Season: Six  
Spoilers: Part 1, Descent  
Categories: Humour, bit of Romance  
Pairings: Sam/Jack and slight Jonas/Janet?  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Jonas chats with Janet!  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Second in the Observant series. Follows directly on from Part 1. Enjoy!!!

SGSGSGSGSGSG

And so I sit here in Cubical 5, wondering where that really nice nurse is...  
It's been 10 minutes since Teal'cs examination finished so I can't think what's keeping her.

I sit looking at the computer screen. It is most interesting. As I ponder what the  
scan might be of, Janet enters the cubical.

"Hey Jonas. Where's Nurse Watkins? She supposed to be with you now."  
"I don't know Dr. Fraiser. I've been here for 15 minutes and haven't seen her."  
"Oh. OK. Well, I've got a spare 15 minutes, so I'll do your exam, then you can get  
out of here."  
"OK, thanks Janet."

Saying her first name still sounds a little bit strange. I feel I should address her by her  
full title of doctor, out of respect, but Janet just slipped out, and she doesn't seem to  
mind...

"Can you take off your shirt please?"  
I do as she requests. She then places a cold round circle on my chest…they call  
it a stethoscope. I think she's listening to see if I have swallowed dangerous  
amounts of water.

"So, Jonas." She sounds uncomfortable. "What was with the whole, love knows its path speech?"  
"I don't understand."  
"You know, the heart knows its destiny," she pushes.  
"Oh, that." Now I understand. "Sam and Colonel O'Neill have deep feelings for each  
other, yes?"  
"Ah, well, I don't know...I think maybe you should talk to...um...why do you think  
that Jonas?"  
"I've been watching them over the past few months. There is something that clicks  
when they are together. I've observed the way he looks at her and the way she  
smiles at him. It's clear they are in love."

By the look on her face it is clear that she doesn't have any idea what to say. This is the

same reaction Sam had. I can't figure out why everyone behaves this way when I simply

make an observation.

"Janet, are you OK?" She hasn't said anything for the past two minutes.  
"I'm fine. It's just, how do you... when did you..?"  
She seems to be having difficulty getting her words out.

"How did I what?"  
"Figure it out?"  
"I'm very observant."  
"So I've noticed. Listen, Jonas, there are things about Sam and the Colonel you need  
to know. They've been in a...place...for quite a long time now, but there's other stuff  
that's more important right now. Do you understand?"  
"You are referring to the rules of your military?"  
"Yes."  
"I understand. I have one more question though."  
"What?"  
"How long have they been in love?"  
"Oh, well, I'm not really sure. At a guess I'd say three of four years."  
"A long time."  
"Yes."

And so the conversation ends. Four years is a long time to be in love with someone  
and not be aloud to show it.  
"OK, we're all done here."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. And Jonas, remember what I said. To Sam and the Colonel there are  
more important things at stake at the moment than feelings."

She sounds determined to put me off talking about this anymore.  
"I understand."  
Don't get me wrong, I do understand, but I think its time that someone made Sam and  
Colonel O'Neill realise that locking their feelings away will eventually make things  
worse, not better. They just need someone to shine a little bit of light on the situation  
for them...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

16/07/2002


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Observant  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: In progress  
Series/Sequel Info: Part 3/6  
Season: Six  
Spoilers: First two parts  
Categories: Continuation of the series  
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Jonas has a little conversation with Teal'c!  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Third part in the Observant series. Teal'c has a visitor..

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Most personnel have left the base now, as I sit here meditating to reach Kel'No'Reem.

However, it is most difficult.

My mind keeps flashing back to earlier on this evening when Jonas Quinn was talking to Major Carter.

All that I heard him say was that the heart knows its destiny. He was obviously referring to Major Carter and another person, who I do not know.

Out of thoughts there is a quiet but enthusiastic knock on the door.  
'Enter.'

I let my eyes open.  
'Hello Jonas Quinn.'  
'Hi Teal'c. Can I come in?'  
'Indeed.'

He steps fully into the room and closes the door. Turning to face me he walks to the centre of the ritual candles and sits opposite me.

'How may I be of assistance Jonas Quinn?'  
'I need to talk to you about...ahh... about Sam, and Colonel O'Neill.'

I sit a little straighter.  
'Are they in danger?'  
'No! No, nothing like that. It's...more personal'.  
'Continue'.

He looks a little uncomfortable, but in his own time continues.  
'We need to help them'.  
'You said they were not in need of assistance.'

He looks slightly frustrated, often a look I see from O'Neill.  
'No, they don't, not like that. I mean they need help, to get them together.'

I am puzzled. Raising an eyebrow I question him again.  
'Are they apart then? Is one of them in danger?'  
'No. I mean, to-geth-er'.

He pauses a moment and then continues.  
'I was talking to Janet earlier and told her I knew about Sam and the Colonels feelings for each other'.

Now it makes sense...  
'You are referring to Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill having romantic feelings for each other?'  
'Yes. I read Doctor Jackson's report about the Zatark incident a couple of years ago and I have observed them closely over the past few months.'  
'What have you observed Jonas Quinn?'  
'That they are very much in love. Where I come from it is not wrong for people to proclaim their feelings for each other, especially when the feelings have existed for such a long time.'

I pause before answering him. He must not know about the rules of the Military here.  
'Jonas Quinn, there are rules here on earth that Major Car...'  
'I know about the regulations Teal'c,' he interrupts. 'And I also know that if those two don't sort this out soon its only going to endanger the safety of the team, not protect it.'  
'I see.'

Jonas Quinn's argument is strong and thought through. He seems to only want Major Carter and O'Neill to be happy; as do we all. However, I feel that things may not be as easy as he may believe.

'What do you propose we do?'  
'Well Teal'c, I believe the first order of the day, is a visit to General Hammond's office...'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

12/08/2002


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Observant - Part 4  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: In Progress  
Series/Sequel Info: Part 4/6 in the Observant series  
Season: 6  
Spoilers: Descent, first 3 parts  
Categories: Continuation of the series  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: Jonas and Teal'c drop in on General Hammond!  
Archive Permissions: Please ask  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Here it is. Part 4 of the series! Enjoy my friends, and as always, feedback!!!!

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Doctor Fraiser's report concludes that SG-1 and Major Davis are fine despite their recent ocean adventures. I swear, one day their luck is going to run out.

Well, I have Doctor Fraiser's report, Major Carter's, Jonas', Teal'cs... but not so strangely enough, not Colonel O'Neill's.

If he weren't such a brilliant 2IC I 'd have his ass for all the late reports he hands me.  
As I prepare to send him a firm but gentle email reminding him of his tardiness once again, I see Jonas and Teal'c approaching my office. Sure enough there is knock on the door a few moments later.

'Come.'  
The door is pushed open to reveal Jonas with Teal'c very close behind.

'Err...sir, could we have a word please?'  
'Of course, come in.'

They both enter, Teal'c closing the door behind him and sit themselves opposite me. Jonas looks at me intently, Teal'c is impassive as usual.

'What can I do for the both of you?'  
They both look slightly uncomfortable now.

'Well General, it's not exactly what you can do for us...'  
'What do you mean?'  
'General Hammond, what Jonas Quinn is trying to explain is that we have come here seeking your assistance to help some mutual friends.'

Ah, so that's why they're here. It doesn't take a genius to work out who those mutual friends are.  
'And may I ask who these mutual friends might be?'  
'Sam and Colonel O'Neill,' is Jonas' swift reply.

I pause for a moment, believing I know their intentions but not wanting to show my hand.

'I'm sorry Jonas, Teal'c…what exactly do you need my help for?'

They look at each other and then back to me.

'Sir…' Jonas begins quietly. 'Colonel O'Neill and Sam…they…well you read the report from last year Sir…the Zatark incident?'

I fold my hands in front of me slowly and sigh. I understand and sympathise with their intentions, but as to what can be done…

'I'm afraid there is nothing to be done. All the time that the Colonel is in Sam's direct chain of command…'  
'We understand that General, but correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the rule there to protect the team from being put in un-necessary danger?'  
'Yes.'  
'Well sir, the team is in danger.'  
'It is?'  
'Yes sir. Sam and Colonel O'Neill have had to put their feelings aside for so long that they're starting to leak out. I observed their feelings for each other within a few weeks of knowing them.'  
'So, your saying that Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill not being together is actually putting them in more danger than if they were involved?'  
'Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm saying.'

I take a moment to reflect and can't help the small smile that comes to me. For so long now I've wanted to see Sam happy and god knows, Jack deserves something good to happen to him.

'This changes things then.'  
'How so General Hammond?'  
'I can't have two of my finest officers running around in space nearly getting themselves killed simply because they are in love.'  
'What do you propose we do sir?'  
'We have a ceremony to attend in DC in a couple of days time. The President and the Chief of Staff of the Air force will be there. I'll talk to them there and see what I can do.'  
'General Hammond, do you plan to have the regulation lifted in the case of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?'  
'That's my plan Teal'c.'

They both look heartily relieved by this.  
'Thank you General.'  
'You're welcome. Now I suggest you go and inform our two... mutual friends about the ceremony.'  
'Ok sir.'

They stand and walk to the door to leave.  
'Oh, and Jonas?'  
'Yes General?'  
'Don't let on to them about out little... plan.'

He grins and even the corners of Teal'cs mouth turn upwards slightly.  
'You got it.'  
Once they have left the room, I lean back in my chair and sigh slightly. Why do I constantly find myself in tricky situations with this lot?

I have to say, if we can pull this off, I don't think there will be a single person at the ceremony in two days time that doesn't have a smile on their face.

SGSGSGSGSG

12/08/2002


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Observant - Part 5  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: In progress  
Series/Sequel Info: 5/6 of the Observant Series  
Season: Six  
Spoilers: Revelations 1 2, rest of the series  
Categories: Romance, continuation of the series  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: Little bit of language... so small you wont even notice.  
Summary: SG1 and General Hammond go to Washington!   
Archive Permissions: Please ask  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: Okay!! Part five is up!! Nearly there...  
Oh, and I'm not sure but this may end up being 7 parts... not sure yet. I'll see how it goes!!

SGSGSGSGSGSG

It is times like these when I am glad that I am such an observant person.  
I mean, we're going to Washington for a weekend, the General is going to sort things with the President and the Air Force, Sam and Colonel O'Neill will finally be happy... fingers crossed.   
Yes... I think things are going to work out nicely.

We are leaving in precisely one hour's time for Washington DC.  
We are going to a ceremony to commend SG-1's heroism during the recent events concerning the false god Anubis.

It will certainly prove to be an interesting trip if the situation with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill is resolved for the better.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

We leave for Washington in 30 minutes time. There is a plane waiting for us on the runway to get is there in minimal time.  
I double-check everything is in order. Couldn't go leaving the base and have a crisis happen.

Then I double-check I haven't lost my mind.

I still can't quite believe that I am going to go to the President and Chief of Staff ranting about true love.  
All I know is that it is for the best, and will certainly make a lot of people happy.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

I swear to god there is something going on with Teal'c and Jonas... and Hammond... and Carter to add to that ever-increasing list.  
For the past few days everyone's been edgier than usual, and I haven't been in that bad a mood.  
Jonas and Teal'c have had secret meetings, Carter has barely spoken to me at all and Hammond has been walking around with this pensive look on his face.

Things are definitely up.

And I don't like it.

Especially with this damn ceremony we have to go to in Washington in... oh... 15 minutes.  
Let's hope things get sorted out while we are there to ease the tension before coming back to work.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Yes! Finished... last component added to my Naquadria generator. I'll be able to test it when we get back from Washington.

Only 5 minutes until we have to meet topside.  
Hopefully I won't bump into the Colonel on the way.  
Ever since Jonas gave me his take on myself and the Colonel, I've been trying to avoid him... just a little.

It's was just a little un-nerving that someone that has only known us a few months can apparently see that we are in love.  
I mean... we know it... we just don't admit to it... and we definitely don't need everyone else knowing it.  
Here's hoping Jonas actually managed to keep quiet for a change.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The flight to Washington is a little tense.  
Colonel O'Neill scowls at everybody, Sam looks uncomfortable, Teal'c is trying to meditate and General Hammond just sits and looks out the window.

As I sit here observing them a Lieutenant comes back to our seats and reports to the General.  
'General Hammond sir, we're about to land.'  
'Thank you,' he replies and dismiss the young man.

Everyone lets out a breath I don't think they knew they were holding.  
The tyres hit the runway and we slowly come to a halt. We un-do our seatbelts as the door springs open and all walk down the stairs to the Air Force car waiting for us below.  
General Hammond, myself and Teal'c sit in the seats immediately behind the driver, whilst Sam and the Colonel are forced to squeeze in the seats at the back of the car... not that we manipulated that or anything...

Driving around Washington everyone seems to lighten up a little, the Colonel reminiscing his time there with Sam a few years previously and Teal'c asking questions like 'what is that strange man doing with so many sausages O'Neill?' when referring to a hot dog vender.

We reach the hotel, which is playing host to the medal ceremony, and its expensive to say the least.  
'How much?!' the Colonel exclaims when he checks in. He then turns to the General.  
'Sir, please... tell me the Air Force is picking up the tab,' he queries in a pleading voice.  
We all smirk at each other.  
'Of course Colonel. Although its not like we don't pay you for saving the world you know...'

Colonel O'Neill raises an eye brow at this obvious attempt to goad him.  
'Well, there was this Hockey stick on e-bay signed by my favourite team. That pretty much took all my pay check for last month.'  
We all laugh out loud for a moment (except Teal'c who merely looks at us with a puzzled expression) and then continue checking in.  
General Hammond and myself are on the same floor. Teal'c, Sam and the Colonel are on the one above us.

As we wander over to the elevators we make our plans as to what we are going to do tonight.  
'Colonel, please, nothing too outrageous. You do have a speech to give tomorrow if you remember.'  
'Sure I remember General. And what makes you think I'd want to do something outrageous tonight?'  
'Because I know you Jack, now behave tonight.'  
'Yes sir.'  
'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run.'

The General departs, but not without giving Teal'c and me a knowing look, which doesn't go un-noticed by Sam either. She looks at me suspiciously so I quickly say something.  
'So, what are we gonna do tonight?'  
Colonel O'Neill sees this as his opportunity to step up as our leader now the General has left.  
'Well Jonas, I think I'm gonna introduce you to three concepts.'  
'Oh yes?'  
'Yes. Drinking, card games and hockey matches.'  
'Oh.'  
'Sir, your not going to subject all of us to this are you?'  
'Of course I am Carter. We've gotta stick together tonight. Make sure you and Jonas don't get in trouble...'

This earns the Colonel a quick slap on the arm and a scowl from Sam and me.  
'Hey, it's true!' he protests. 'Anyway, let's dump our stuff and meet back here in 20. OK?'  
'Sure.'  
'Indeed.'  
'Yes sir.'  
'Good.'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Twenty minutes later I'm back down in the lobby with Teal'c waiting for Sam and Colonel O'Neill.  
'Wonder where they are? Sam's not usually late'.  
As I speak the elevator doors pull back revealing the pair.  
'Sorry we're late. Carter insisted on changing her clothes like 100 times...'  
'That's not true! It was actually your fault sir.'  
'Really? How so?'

They are obviously teasing each other.  
'Well, maybe if you had come and gotten me when you said you would instead of checking out the mini-bar...'  
'Oh, Carter... that hurts.'  
She's grinning at him evilly. I glance at Teal'c who has an eyebrow raised and I dare to say even a smile on his face.  
I think things may go a lot easier this weekend than I had thought...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

12/08/2002


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Observant - Part 6  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete!!  
Series/Sequel Info: 6/6  
Season: Six  
Spoilers: Rest of the series, maybe Redemption  
Categories: Romance, continuation of the series  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: What will happen in Washington?  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: This is part 6!!! Hope you enjoy...and yes, this part DOES have the ceremony in it!!!

SGSGSGSGSGSG

It's just me, Sam and the Colonel left in the bar now.  
Teal'c said something about Kel'No'Reem about two hours ago and the General stopped in for a few minutes after running his 'errands' but left soon afterwards, advising us we would be wise to call it a night soon too.

That was an hour ago.

Sam and I are playing our eighth game of pool and the Colonel is slumped on his stool with an elbow on the bar watching us... or should I say, watching Sam.

I've been observing them all night, and they have barely stopped looking at each other.  
How they live like this I do not know. But hopefully things are going to change... very soon.

Out of my muse I hear the Colonel calling us.  
'Aren't you guys done yet?'  
'No sir. Funnily enough we don't finish until the last ball goes down.'  
'That's funny Carter... wrap it up will ya?'

We do as he says and replace our pool cues in their racks and go to rejoin him at the bar.  
'What would you like to do the Colonel O'Neill?' I ask.  
'Well Jonas, we've done two of the things on my list so far...'  
'Card games and drinking, yes...'  
'And that leaves one to go.'  
Sam groans and then swigs on her beer.  
'Please sir, not hockey...'  
'That's right Carter. Match starts it 10 minutes.'  
'I'm game.'  
'Good. Carter?'

She looks indecisive but the Colonel gives her some puppy dog eyes and she eventually gives in.  
'Fine! Fine...I'm in.'  
'Cool, lets go.'

We pay off our tab; or rather the Air Force pays off our tab, and then troop our way to the Colonel's hotel room. Once there we get our drinks from the mini-bar, switch on the TV and settle down to a nice relaxing hockey game... well it would have been if the Colonel hadn't...well... been jumping around the room every five seconds when his team scored.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

A while later (I've lost all sense of time) the game ends.  
'OK, I'm turning in guys.'  
'Yeah, me to. Goodnight sir.'  
'Ow, come on guys! It's only... 3am...'  
'Exactly sir. Goodnight.'  
'OK, night guys. I'll see you in the morning... or possibly the afternoon...'

With a quick glance back at him we leave the room and I walk Sam down the hall a few doors.  
'Well, goodnight Sam.'  
'Night Jonas. I'll see you in the morning.'  
'Yeah. Sleep well.'  
'And you.'

She disappears into her room and I wander down to the elevator to get the next floor down.  
As the door opens, I'm slightly surprised to see General Hammond already standing in it.  
'General Hammond, what are you doing here?'  
'Well son, I couldn't help but get up after the noise you lot were making oh... not 5 minutes ago.'  
I cautiously walk into the elevator.  
'Oh... sorry about that General, Colonel O'Neill was getting a little excited about a hockey game.'

The doors slide closed once more and we begin the descent.  
'That's not what I'm here to talk to you about though.'  
'Yes sir?'

The doors open at our floor and we wander out and down the hall to the General's room.  
'Yes. Those errands I ran when we arrived involved a meeting with Chief of Staff of the Air Force.'  
'I'm assuming about Sam and Colonel O'Neill.'  
'Yes. I explained the whole situation to him concerning the pair of them. Told him of the exemplary records on the project and as officers and so on.'  
'And?'  
'And...there are some ground rules that they will have to stick to, but apart from that he can see no problem in the pair of them having a relationship...if that's what they want.'  
'General, that's great news!'  
'Yes it is. Now, the Chief of Staff should have spoken to the president by now and he will be making an announcement concerning an amendment of the fraternisation rule at the ceremony tomorrow.'

We stand outside the General's door and he turns to unlock it. Moving inside he prepares to close it.  
'Here's hoping them appreciate it.'  
'Oh, I think they will Jonas. I think they will...'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The next day everyone else is up before I rise, which is at 2pm. They are all having a late lunch.  
'Afternoon Jonas,' the Colonel calls.  
'Hey,' is all I can manage in a groggy voice.

I sit with the rest of the group and we discuss the ceremony tonight.  
'So what time do we have to meet?'  
'We have to be in the luxury hall at 6pm for a 6.30pm start,' the General replies.  
'Plenty of time then.'

Sam looks appalled by my comment. I give her a quizzical look and she explains.  
'Maybe plenty of time for you, but some of us have dress blues to sort out, right Colonel?'  
She turns to him for a little support.  
'Got that right Major.'  
She looks back to me a triumphant look on her face.  
'OK, point taken,' I answer and proceed to pick at a baguette.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

At 5.45pm we all gathered in the lobby.  
'Well, we're all here. Shall we get this show on the road?' the Colonel asks with a grin.  
'Let's go,' I reply.  
What happens next makes me grin like an idiot.

The Colonel actually offers Sam his arm... and she accepts!!! I turn to look at Teal'c and the General as the pair walk off and they are wearing the exact same expression. Shaking my head I turn and we walk down the hall after them towards the hall.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

As we enter the hall I am surprised to see it is almost completely full already. People obviously want to make a good impression in front of the President.

We see a couple of empty tables and walk over to one, which just happens to be our designated one.

The Colonel pulls out Sam's chair for her, for which she thanks him with a coy smile. The rest of us take our seats as a waiter comes over to take our order for drinks.  
'Err..I'll have a larger. Colonel?'  
'Two beers please.'  
Oh...he's ordering her drinks now...

The Teal'c and the General have some non-alcoholic punch. The waiter disappears.  
'So, this is nice,' I comment.  
'Oh I don't know. Kinda gets old after you've been to a hundred of them, right George.'  
'You're right there Colonel.'  
The waiter returns and then asks us what food we ordered. The General gives him the list and he disappears again.

Just then the lights go down, along with the noise levels, and a spotlight appears on the stage, along with the Chief of Staff. He walks up to the podium in the centre and begins speaking into the microphone.  
'Welcome everybody to this very special ceremony.'

Everybody sees this as a cue to clap so I join in. After a few second he continues.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the President of the United States of America.'  
He extends a hand to the side while every body claps again and sure enough the president walks on stage. He exchanges a few words with the Chief of Staff and then takes his place at the podium. I swear that before he started speaking he gave a little glance in our direction along with a smile.

'Well, it's certainly a great honour to be here with you all. Of course we all know why we are here. We're here to thank those of you who have served your country over the past year. Putting your lives on the line, and surviving.'  
More clapping.

'As you all know to mark this occasion we will be having luxury meals...so generously paid for by the Air Force...' a few chuckles, ' and an informal gathering in the on-suite bar afterwards. I hope you all enjoy your evening.'  
More clapping. I think there is far too much of that.

'But firstly, and lastly, before you all get started with your meals, I have a small announcement to make on behalf of the Air Force.'  
A few looks are exchanged between people, not excluding Sam and the Colonel.

'The Chief of Staff came to me yesterday and said he had recently a conversation with a very good friend of his. This friend had asked him if he could change one of the rules concerning the fraternisation between officers.'

Oh yes! That really hit the spot! A lot of whispers go around, and Sam and the Colonel are looking at each other with such an intensity I'm surprised they both aren't melting!

'They both discussed the current situation and agreed on a new set of rules. The main one being that officers will be permitted to engage in romantic relationships as long as all activities are kept away from the work place and that the relationship does not interfere with the work the officers do.'  
Deathly hush...and looks of dis-belief from Sam and Colonel O'Neill.

'And so, these rules come into effect as of...(he looks at his watch)...now. Thank you for your time, and enjoy your evening.'

He leaves the stage to a deafening round of applause from everyone except two people who are now standing kissing each other for all they're worth.

Sure enough, Sam and the Colonel are standing there is a passionate embrace, surrounded by an entire luxury hall full of people, many of which are now clapping and whistling at them. No one can stop smiling at the pair's obvious happiness, even those people who don't know them.

Slowly the clapping dies down but they still stand there oblivious. Slowly General Hammond stands and taps the Colonel on the shoulder, clearing his throat before he speaks.  
'Um, Colonel, Major...'  
They turn to look at the General with the biggest smiles on their faces that I have ever seen.  
'Yes sir,' the Colonel replies obviously taking the hint and they sit down again, the Colonel sliding his chair over a little closer to Sam's so he can put an arm around her shoulder. Everybody else in the hall slowly turn away from our table as the meals are served.  
'Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, I am truly happy that you have at last found happiness.'  
'Thank you Teal'c,' they both reply.  
'Same here guys.'  
Thanks Jonas.'

The General then speaks up saying something I really wish he hadn't...  
'You should be thanking Jonas, Colonel. After all, he's the reason you two now have this chance. If he hadn't of come to me and told me about your feelings I wouldn't have been able to fix this up for you.'  
The Colonel's gaze fixes on me.  
'So, Jonas, I guess thanks are in order...and a little conversation...'

I know he doesn't mean it in a bad way...because he is clearly the happiest man alive...but I know it's coming...the conversation to end all conversations...

SGSGSGSGSGSG

It's now been a couple of days since we got back from Washington.  
Sam and the Colonel spent the rest of their time there together, alone, in each other's hotel rooms... I didn't ask...  
But anyway, we made it back to the SGC and things went back to normal... well almost.

I'm sitting in the commissary at the moment. We're not due off world for another hour, so I thought I'd make the most of my free time and get something to eat. Today I'm trying ice cream with chopped bananas... it's really very nice.

Digging in, I hear a commotion over by the desert stand.  
'Listen buddy, I'm havin' the last red jello, and if you keep arguing with me I'll have your ass up to the General, OK?'

The poor airman seems half scared to death. I don't think he was arguing with Colonel about the jello...  
Just as I ponder this he walks over to the table I'm sitting at and sits opposite me digging at his jello with a fork.  
'Hey Jonas.'  
'Hey Colonel.'

And that's as far as it goes. For a few minutes anyway.  
'So Jonas... how bout that talk?'  
'Colonel?'  
He puts his fork down, clasps his hands on the table between us and then continues.  
'How the hell did you manage to pull so many strings in the space of a week?'  
'Well Colonel, it started off when I spoke to Sam in the infirmary after we got back from the mother ship...'  
'You spoke to Carter about having feelings about me? Bet that was an experience.'  
'Well, I told her that I had observed the two of you over the past few months, then I told her I knew you had feelings for each other.'  
'Wow, what'd she say?'  
'Spouted a load of stuff at me about regulations and stuff.' I take another mouth full of banana.  
'That I am not surprised to hear. What happened next?'  
'Well, I told her that she should follow her heart, and then I went and spoke to Doctor Fraiser.'  
'You spoke to the Doc' about this?'  
'Off course, she's Sam's best friend.'

The Colonel nods his head. 'What'd she say?'  
'Regulations etc etc...'  
'Figures.'  
'She told me you guys were busy fighting the good fight at the moment, and couldn't think about a relationship. Then she told me not to speak to anyone about it...'  
'Which you blatantly ignored...'  
'Of course. I went and enlisted Teal'cs help. He agreed with me that something had to be done about the two of you.'  
'Ahh... I always knew the big guy was a big softie for happy endings.'  
'-So we went to talk to the General. Told him the regulations were actually affecting the team in a bad way... not protecting the team.'  
'Wow, that's quite a story.'  
'Well, the rest know...'  
He nods and then picks up his fork, resuming his attack on his jello.  
I do the same with my bananas and ice cream. There's silence for a few moments.

'Thank you Jonas.'  
'Your welcome Colonel.'  
He gives me a serious look.  
'I mean it. Sam and I won't forget this.'  
'That's OK Colonel.'  
He's quiet again for a moment.  
'Oh, and Jonas?'  
'Yes Colonel?'  
'Call me Jack.'

SGSGSGSGSGSG

That's it!! I've done it!! Finito!! Hope you've enjoyed it.

14/08/2002


End file.
